1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to baggage, and in particular, to a multi-wheeled baseplate and baggage assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Heavy luggage burdens travelers by placing a strain on the body and reducing maneuverability. To remedy these problems, luggage with pull handles and two wheels are commonly used by travelers to assist in transporting their belongings. The two wheels are generally mounted to the underside or corners of the luggage with the pull handle disposed at the opposite end, whereby the user pivots the luggage on its wheels and pulls the luggage from behind.
Conventional two wheel luggage assemblies are disadvantageous in that heavy loads produce a significant amount of pressure and friction that over time deform and mutilate the wheels thereby significantly shortening their useful life. Deformed or mutilated wheels roll unevenly causing the luggage to teeter and topple even over relatively smooth terrains. Aside from being a nuisance and slowing down the traveler""s pace, luggage in this deteriorated state is prone to further damage, for example, scuffing or tearing, each time it tips over.
Heretofore, in order to improve the stability of two wheeled luggage assemblies, especially when rolled over uneven surfaces or terrain, a larger diameter wheel has been employed. This solution is disadvantageous in that the larger diameter wheel takes up more of the limited space in the interior compartment of the luggage and is exposed and thus more prone to damage while being handled by attendants. Another solution is to increase the distance of separation between the two wheels disposed proximate opposite ends of the baseplate. Due to the heavy load placed upon the wheels and the lack of support in the center of the baseplate between the wheels, the load generally places an undesirable force on the wheels towards the center of the luggage thereby causing the wheels to become distorted and turn inwards. As a result, the wheels rub within their respective recesses and roll unevenly. This result significantly slows down the traveler and hampers maneuverability.
It is therefore desirable to develop a baggage assembly that solves the aforementioned problems.
The term xe2x80x9cbaggagexe2x80x9d as used herein is defined as any container used to hold something, such as a piece of luggage, duffle bag, attache, briefcase, or knapsack.
An object of the present invention is to provide a baseplate and baggage assembly that more evenly distributes the load so as to improve maneuverability.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a baseplate and baggage assembly that reduces the friction and increases the life span of the wheels.
One embodiment of the present invention is directed to a baseplate for an article of baggage. The baseplate includes a substantially planar upper support member and at least three wheels disposed on the support member along a substantially linear axis and arranged so that adjacent wheels are substantially equidistant to one another. This advantageously provides greater stability to the baggage while substantially equally distributing the load.
In an alternative embodiment, the invention relates to an assembly in which the baseplate described above is mounted to an exterior surface of an article of baggage.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings are designed solely for the purposes of illustration and not as a definition of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims.